Rune Mage
by harrypuff
Summary: This is my first story and I hope you like it. It starts with harry learning about who he is at age 5 and how he learns about what dumbledore did to him dumbledore and ron bashing


Rune Mage

Chapter 1

A 7 year old Harry was pulling the weeds from the garden when an eagle landed beside him. He didn't notice the eagle at first but then the eagle pecked him he noticed it and rubbed where the eagle pecked he saw that there was an envelope in the eagles beak. He reached for the envelope and the eagle opened its beak and then flew away to wherever it came from, harry then looked at the envelope and saw that it had his name on it. He opened it and saw a letter and a piece of metal with a crest of some sort that was a griffin with a wand and a sword crossing in its two front paws he then put it in his pocket and finished weeding the garden and then went to his cupboard as weeding the garden was his last chore of the day.

When he got in his cupboard he opened the letter and read that he was wanted at some place called Gringotts at 10 am the next day to talk about family matters and to make sure that the had the portkey which was the piece of metal that was in the envelope was in his hand when it was 10 am and that he will then be transported there. Harry looked at the piece of metal and thought that if he was going for family matters that the Dursleys already knew about it and with that went to bed.

The next day

When harry woke up he got dressed and put the portkey in his pocket and started his day with making the Dursleys breakfast and when he got into the kitchen he saw that the time was 8:30 and with that he made them pancakes and bacon. When he was done that he saw that it was 9:59 the Dursleys were downstairs eating breakfast vernon looked at Harry and said " I expect the house to be spotless when I get home from work today got it boy." Harry looked at him and said "Of course uncle Vernon" Vernon smiled and said "If it is not then you will b." and that's when Harry felt a pull behind his navel and he was off to Gringotts for his meeting.

When Harry stopped moving he noticed that he was on the floor and that he was no longer in the kitchen with the Dursleys he looked around and saw these short mean looking creatures everywhere and that one was approaching him when the creature got to him it said "hello are you Harry Potter?" I looked at it and said "Yes I am and who and what might you be? " the creature said "I am Griphook and I am a goblin now if you will follow me mr potter I will bring you to where we will have the meeting." with that Griphook led me to a room that had a desk and two chairs he went behind the desk and sat down and gestured for me to do the same thing.

He then took out a knife and a piece of paper that looked odd and said " I asked brought you here to see me due to what your parents asked me to incase of their death. These are used to see what family lines you are the heir to and what magical abilities you have all you need to do is to cut your finger and allow seven drops to fall onto the parchment and the in the knife will heal the cut after the needed blood has touched the parchment." with that he pushed the parchment and the knife towards Harry and he picked up the knife and cut his thumb and let the needed blood to fall and as soon as the last drop hit the parchment the cut healed and words appeared on the page it said

NAME: HAROLD JAMES POTTER

FATHER: JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER

MOTHER: LILLIAN POTTER NEE EVANS

GODFATHER: SIRIUS ORION BLACK

GODMOTHER: ALICE LONGBOTTOM

MAGICAL ABILITIES

PARSELTONGUE / PARSELMAGIC

ANIMAGUS

RUNE MAGE

WANDLESS MAGIC

LEGILIMENCY

OCCLUMENCY

LORDSHIP AND HEIRSHIP

LORD OF THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF POTTER

LORD OF THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR

LORD OF THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN

LORD OF THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF PERVELL

HEIR OF THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK

BLOCKS TRACKERS AND MAGICAL INTERFERENCE

MAGIC BLOCK: BLOCKS ACCIDENTAL MAGIC : PLACED BY LILLIAN POTTER

MAGICAL BLOCK : BLOCKS 75% OF MAGICAL CORE : PLACED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

WANDLESS MAGIC BLOCKED : PLACED BY DUMBLEDORE

HORCRUX : 0.78125% OF SOUL : SOUL OF TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

When Harry read that he looked up and asked what is a godparent and what do they do and what is parseltongue, animagus, rune mage, legilimency, occlumency and a horcrux?" Griphook looked at Harry and said " A godparent is the person that should be taking care of you if something happens to your parents, parseltongue is the ability to speak to snakes and parselmagic is the ability to use magic in the language of the snakes, animagus is the ability to become an animal at will you still need to find out what your animagus form is. Rune mage is someone who can create new runes and understands what a rune is doing and all it can do a rune after only a glance, legilimency is the ability to enter someone's mind and occlumency is the ability to shield your mind from legilimency helps control your emotions and will help you remember and recall information quicker. A horcrux is dark soul magic where you split your soul and seal half of it away inside something in this case it was inside of you if you want we can remove the blocks and the horcrux now." Harry looked at him and said " Yes I would like that where is the place where I can get this done?" Griphook nodded and said " Just follow me and we will get this done with." with that Griphook led the way and they entered a room that had one sheet in the middle of a ten layered circle of runes Harry looked at Griphook and asked " Do I need to lay down on the sheet?" Griphook looked at me and said " Yes you are to lay on it in just your underwear and give me a thumbs up when you are ready to begin." with that Harry striped down to his underwear and walked over to the sheet and laid down on it and gave the thumbs up and as soon as his hand touched the sheet Griphook started to chant in a language that Harry didn't understand, and soon after Griphook started Harry felt pain like he never felt before and after it felt like and eternity the pain stopped.

When the pain stopped Harry noticed that he felt so much better and that he was able to see clearly when he remembers that he took his glasses off with the rest of his clothes and when he realized that he felt taller he wanted a full body mirror to see how much of his looked changed and as soon as he thought that he felt a small pull of his magic and a mirror that fit his size appeared in front of him and he saw that he was no longer the short scrawny kid but a 4 foot tall well built kid. He also noticed that his hair was now taimed with that he smiled and looked at grip hook and said "can I do anything about my lordships and my heirships?" Griphook then said "you can only gain the heirships including the heirships of the houses you have a lord ship of as you are to young to be aloud to take up such responsibility at your age but when you are 15 you can gain the lordship unless a will declares otherwise."


End file.
